SPD future
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is about someone from the future going into the time period of B-squad. go to profile to understand rating system. it's short but only ten pages long overall
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Power Rangers _

Well Julia wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment and the other Rangers unanimously agreed to leave her be at the moment mainly because they were there when she started to get in a bad mood

"I'm going out if you need me you know how to contact me"

and with that she leaves the room while the others leave her be at the moment and then commander Cruger shows up

"alright why did Julia just leave the base?"

"it's supreme commander Birdie sir, he put her in a foul mood today due to the way he reprimanded her for wearing civilian clothing and trying to declare herself an SPD officer even though he doesn't know the whole story"

"why didn't she come to me about it?"

"I guess she didn't want to be a bother to you sir"

"I think I need to have a talk with supreme commander Birdie and tell him exactly why Julia wears civilian clothing"

"without her permission sir?"

"I fear I must if he is to stay for the next few days for inspections and making sure that while he's staying out of my business the other commanders are doing as good a job as I am"

"so he's observing and comparing us to other bases on other planets"

"exactly"

unfortunately at that moment the alarm went off and the Rangers and Cruger went to the command center

"what is it Kat?"

"Rangers the city is under attack and it looks like Julia knows the person"

"Rangers suit up if need be Omega and I will come to back you up"

suddenly

"sir that won't be possible Grumm has sent down a monster"

Cruger growls at that

"alright Sky, Syd you back up Julia the rest of us will take care of Grumm's monster"

"yes sir"

and with that the team splits up. Moments before the alarm sounded at base

"I can't believe that creep, so what if I don't wear the SPD uniform it's not _my_ fault where I come from it's too dangerous"

suddenly she sees someone she _really_ didn't want to see

"Marcus what are _you_ doing here?"

"what you don't want to see me?"

"I'm in a foul mood right now you _don't_ want to mess with me"

"too bad if you don't fight me I'll just have to destroy this city"

"not on _my_ watch, SPD Emergency!"

when she makes out the call she puts her left hand on her right wrist where her watch is and quickly moves it across the watch to become a Ranger and she fights him like crazy and soon after Sky and Syd show up to back her up which she's grateful for and then she finally realizes what she has to do


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna regret doing this later but I have no choice"

"what are you talking about Julia?"

"this, twin power!"

she raises her hand and a beam of light shoots out of it and connects with the person she's fighting and they retreat for the moment while she goes down to one knee in exhaustion

"Julia are you ok?"

"a little tired but come on I'm sure the other Rangers need our help right now"

and so they get their zords because of the fact that the monster had already grown big and joined the fight which ended soon after they went into megazord mode once back at base Julia powers down in front of Birdie and promptly collapses out cold having pushed her body too far for the moment

"well she's out cold"

"Sky, Syd do you know what caused this?"

"maybe sir"

"what is it?"

"she used an attack called twin power it looked to me like it drained a lot of her energy to use that attack"

"I see well then let's get her to the infirmary just to make sure"

and so they take her to the infirmary and put her on the bed and activate a new function that had been added after she had joined

"Cruger I don't understand why you're letting the civilian use our resources"

"once she wakes up we'll explain sir"

five hours later she finally wakes up and sees Cruger's disapproving face

(groans) "don't tell me let me guess you aren't happy about what Sky and Syd told you I did, believe me I didn't much like it either but I really had no other choice with him"

"you do realize you almost killed yourself with that attack, if we hadn't gotten you to the infirmary in time…"

"my fault, I didn't have my morning walk today and you _know_ I get tired in the afternoon if I don't get that walk"

"I know and I was going to order you to take it after you were dismissed from the greeting ceremony but I never got the chance because of the supreme commander wanting to talk to you and then immediately wanting to talk to me"

Birdie enters the infirmary at that moment

"Cruger, now that the civilian is awake you should make them go back home"

"ok I don't care that you're the supreme commander I've had it with your condescending attitude and always trying to order me off base and also calling me a civilian when I'm not"

"and just what are you going to do about it?"

"for one I'm not listening to you unless ordered by Cruger and for another I think it's time I told you a little story about how I wound up here but not without the other Rangers because one part of the story is just as much theirs as it is mine"

"then let's go to the rec room that's where they all are now worried sick about you after that stunt you pulled"

and so they get to the rec room and Julia explains that it's time to tell the supreme commander her story

"alright first thing you need to know is that I'm two hundred years from the future and a lot has changed in that time and before you go talking to me about time force they don't exist yet, mainly because we're in a dark time. You see in my time all SPD officers live underground even SPD families do while the rest of the world lives above ground because it's a little safer for them, if you ignore all the rubble covering the streets every day. SPD officers wear civilian clothing too so that if they are on the surface they can blend in a little easier and keep the population safe from retaliation…"

"I don't see where you come in for this time period"

"I'm just giving you a backdrop for my story. Now then the civilian clothing is a disguise to protect the innocent people and everyone wears one, when I was younger and in charge of the raids we sometimes had to do to survive we made sure to do it at night and in black clothing. Well anyways everyone here is dead in my time most of them from natural causes but Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx…well for a time they were alive in my time. Now then I have an older brother who is also an SPD officer or at least he was until he betrayed us thanks to a spell he's still under, when I was five he was sent out on a mission but not before he gave me my first pocket knife which is used by all SPD officers in battle in multiple ways and he went missing five months later, now fast forward two years when I'm seven he finally returns and attacks Commander Cruger and I, and he succeeds in killing the commander making Dr. Manx commanding officer of earth base because you are dead Birdie. I was devastated but I continued my mission and then when I turned ten he returned to finish the job and gave me a nasty scar that time and killed Dr. Manx as well, but not before she transferred command of the earth base to me so at the age of ten I became commanding officer of earth base. I wasn't easily accepted but I soon proved my worth when I used powers that I was born with to stop an attack on the city. Ok now fast forward another twelve years and there's yet another attack just to see if we're still around trying to mount an actual defense to beat the creep, I was really the only one available so I went and fought the monster when a time portal opened up and I was sucked into it with him and wound up in this time period. I met up with B-squad when I saw them fighting my enemy"

_five months ago_

"man this guy is strong"

"I know Z but we can't give up now"

Julia from her hiding place

"I can't let them fight that guy when he's my enemy I must join them"

and so she comes out of hiding and speaks up and just in time too because the enemy was about to either destroy the Rangers or do serious harm to them

"leave them alone Kranshla!, your battle is with me"

"ah Julia I wasn't expecting to find you here"

"whatever Kranshla, surrender now or face the consequences"

he attacks her instead and she brings out her pocket knife, cuts her left thumb, wipes her blood on both sides of the blade and throws it at the enemy which actually contains him and so she goes over, grabs his containment card, tosses it up in the air and once she catches it she puts it in her pocket and faces the Rangers

"who are you?"

"that's my question actually"

"names Jack Landors now who are you?"

"names Julia Serephim but I think I need to come with you guys to talk because I have a lot to explain but not in public it's too dangerous"

"alright we'll take you to base but if you cause trouble we'll kick you out or contain you like you somehow did with that monster which you apparently know"

and so they went to headquarters and went to the command center where Julia promptly faints after seeing who's in command of the base and who's the scientist. Five minutes later

"hey are you ok?"

"a little shocked but fine, I have a very important question what year is this?"

"it's 2025 why?"

(groans) "I'm in trouble"

suddenly another portal opens and two Time Force officers showed up

"Julia Serephim?"

"yeah that's me, look I know I broke the time traveling rule and I'm sorry but…"

"easy, you're not in trouble, at least not a lot of trouble, we just want to know how you wound up outside your time line and go from there"

"monster attack, he could go through time portals no problem and I was sucked in with him and not by choice I can tell you that"

"well you're going to be stuck here until further notice, so you might as well explain why you fainted when you saw commander Cruger and Dr. Manx here"

"and my people?"

"don't worry they've been alerted as to what's happened to you and your second in command has taken over quite nicely though he really wishes you were home right now seeing as how he apparently doesn't like having command over the entire base"

"yeah well I chose him for his skills not because he wanted the job and he knows it too"

"very well, because this is an accidental transport and you had no control of it, we're taking away your powers for a month not to mention no word from or about your men until that time period is up is that understood?"

"yeah it's understood"

and so suddenly she glows very brightly and her watch is taken away as well

"hey, if I need to morph how am I going to do that without the watch?"

"easy you don't morph"

"you only said my powers would be taken away for a month not my Ranger status"

"yeah well this is actually more for your own safety than an actual punishment, well the no communication from or about your men is punishment but the rest is for your own safety until we figure out if time traveling like you did harmed you in any way and it's going to take a month to test your powers and check your watch to ensure you're safe"

"understood"

and so they leave and Julia explains why she faints and then a month later the watch and her powers are returned to her and she finds she's able to communicate with her people a lot easier than before, plus her watch now had the ability to tell what year she was in…just incase


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's short but I only typed up ten pages so go figure_

_present_

"and that's the basic information as to why I am the way I am, it took me that entire month to adapt to this time period and once everything was back to normal they learned that if I didn't take my morning walks there would be trouble with how strong I am to use my powers"

"and today?"

"I didn't have my morning walk and it was a new moon last night so I was weaker than normal when I pulled a stupid stunt"

"why were you weaker than normal if your power comes from the sun?"

"well the moon reflects light from the sun so as long as there's a bit of moon and I'm under it I still get a little bit of the suns power from the reflection, I can't explain to you why but I can"

"and what stunt did you pull that was stupid?"

"a really, _really_ strong attack that puts me at half strength on normal days but on days like today you can forget me doing that attack unless I'm desperate and unfortunately for me against that guy I became desperate enough to use it"

"I would assume that being in civilian clothing gives you a distinct advantage when it comes to undercover assignments"

Cruger rolls his eyes at that statement as does Julia

"like you wouldn't believe I've had to state to B-squad that my abilities are _not_ to be used in that fashion unless there's no other choice"

"it appears I've misunderstood you Julia I apologize"

Julia thinks for a bit

"you're forgiven supreme commander"

suddenly Kat came in

"sir you're not going to believe this but Time Force just came in with three other people stating that they're needed in this time and know Julia here"

suddenly the three people come out from behind Kat and immediately salute Julia because she's the only one they see mainly because Cruger went and hid himself for the moment just in case

"commander you're ok, I mean Time Force said you were but still…"

"yes I'm ok how are the others since I was going to contact you guys in a few days like normal"

"everything is under control"

unfortunately Julia notices the change of voice and the slight hesitation

"Mark…what aren't you telling me?"

(sighs) "busted it's just, Marcus attacked us a few weeks ago and killed half the new cadets…and teachers"

"and he attacked here just recently too just perfect"

"there's more unfortunately"

"what is it?"

"Marcus has sworn his revenge on you Julia, he's finally going for full on battles"

"I understand"

"but Julia…"

"no buts Mark, you knew this day would come from the start"

"doesn't mean I have to like it"

"sorry cousin, but you have no voice in this matter it's between me and him"

"oh and you still think you can save him, it's been over twelve years Julia the Marcus you remember when you were five is _gone_"

"Mark, do you remember what mom and dad told you before there deaths at the hand of my brother?"

"that due to the unique bond that you share and the fact that your powers are the powers of light you might have a chance of freeing him from the spell, but they also said that doing so is taking a risk of him either destroying you or turning you over to his side"

"I know but I can't let my brother continue this any longer"

Cruger comes out of hiding and fortunately they don't faint and he demands some explanations

"long story short commander the guy that attacked me today is my older brother, the one who is under the evil spell and now it's time for me to truly fight him if I am to free him"

"if you absolutely must but be careful"

"I will be"

well a few days later they were facing a new enemy when suddenly the creature raised it's hand and it became super dark all of a sudden making Julia fall down in pain

"guys…I need…to get back…to base"

and so they rush Julia to base and find that the darkness was also draining their energy, fortunately for Julia they put the biobeds modified for her on a separate system just in case and once healed up she used her powers to get the base up and running again

"ok once I recalibrate a few things we should be able to take him down"

and so they eventually beat him and Julia spends the next three hours walking around the city taking in both the sites and sounds of the city and the suns rays. Three months later it was time for the final battle against her brother and man was it vicious but finally Julia got a hand on her brothers head and freed him with her power

"Julia, it's good to see you again"

"you too big bro"

they clasp their hands only to find out that doing so really hurts them so they just nod to each other and grab each other's hands again until it no longer hurt

"ok I think both of us got stronger over the years"

"agreed"

"oh and Marcus it's 2025 so they're alive"

"thanks for the warning"

once back at base a lot of explanations happened and then Julia gave Marcus a challenge

"hey Marcus I challenge you to a pocket knife dual"

"you sure about that Julia?"

"hello, you've been gone for over twelve years Marcus I _have_ learned to use the knife"

"ok then let's do it"

well Julia wins but only because Marcus was extremely rusty in that type of fighting style

"ok Julia you've made your point"

"hey commander what style was that? I've never seen it before"

"it's a style I've made up over the years of training but it wasn't completed until recently so I never used it in battle, but against my brother I had no choice"

and so they start fighting Grumm and Julia's enemies together and three months later B-squad saw Julia's attack the way it was meant to be done. B-squad and Julia's group was fighting a combo of Grumm's monsters and Julia's monsters and they were the toughest yet so Julia and Marcus nodded at each other and then put their hands together one hand touching the others and raised their other hand towards the enemies and declared their attack

"twin power!"

and it was a powerful attack and b-squad saw that neither of them were tired. After the battle

"how are you two not tired? after that one attack when Julia was wiped out when she did it before Marcus came to our side"

"easy Sky, the attack was meant to be done with my brother, he has the power of darkness while I have the power of light"

"and with us when you combine the two you get something even more powerful"

well time passed and eventually Julia and her team were able to go home, but three years later Julia and her brother would be back with the help of Time Force due to a disturbance but once that was taken care of things went back to normal


End file.
